


Nipping At Your Thighs

by OrphanedClown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I hate tags sm, Love Bites, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanedClown/pseuds/OrphanedClown
Summary: Dream is drowsy and frustrated, addicted to the taste of Sapnap’s squishy thighs.Love bites and cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 274





	Nipping At Your Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I really love thigh kisses, they bring very much serotonin,,  
> So I fed myself with this-  
> EAT UP. :]
> 
> (P.S. - If the CC’s ever say they are not comfortable with this sort of thing then you can guarantee this will be immediately taken down!<3)

Emerald eyes deadpanned; tired and irritated, scanning the room in hope for a familiar silhouette.   
  


Sapnap was nowhere in sight. The urge to immediately stumble away from the warmth of his bedsheets and cling onto squishy thighs almost hurt to ignore - instead, Dream lazily clambered out of bed, popping up slightly at the spring in his mattress and making his way into the joint bathroom.

He tried to get his morning routine over with as fast as he could, desperate to reach something other than the loud silence of his own presence, but time seemed to slow painfully in his name.

As soon as he’d finished drying his face, he practically smacked the towel onto the counter - complete disregard for his tardiness - and, as if it were a mission, almost sped-walked his way around the apartment, peeping into every room that would come before finally finding the only person that so irritatingly taunted his mind.

Sapnap - snuggled comfortably into the softness of the carpets, back resting against the cushions of their sofa - sat with his legs slightly parted, phone in hand and staring almost determinedly at the words on his tiny screen. He hadn’t even known of the others presence until Dream had decided to make himself very perfectly well known, and, much to Sapnap’s dismay, this was done in the way Dream often liked to do things. 

He immediately staggered over, falling to his knees dramatically and letting gravity pull his body down, face resting comfortably on the fluff of the carpet and perfectly positioned in the middle of soft thighs. 

“Morning,” Sapnap let out a breathy laugh, squinted eyes finally taking their view away to the man between his legs. “Are you okay?”

Dream, in his newfound contentment, let out a half-arsed whimper of approval before shifting slightly onto his side, gently reaching over to trace tiny shapes and patterns on the others inner-thigh.

”Okay.” Sapnap sighed happily, grin tied to his face, quickly going back to scrolling through his phone, though sparing his left hand to play with the fluffy strands of the taller mans hair. 

After a few minutes of drawing little pictures against the Texans skin, Dream moved his right arm to caress the side of Sapnaps waist, using the other to create a steady hold on his thigh. He started by gently pressing his lips against it, like tiny kisses presented in their most gentle form, earning a few laughs or giggles and a few wobbly movements from the younger before gently nipping with his teeth. 

Sapnap jolted in surprise, letting out a high pitched squeak and a loud “What the fuck!?”, hands pulling harshly at the others fluffy blonde hair, which in return came a low grunt.

“Oww,” He whined, looking further down at the man whom plagued him. “Why’d you do that?”

He only received another nip, this time a lot more gentle but a lot less heartwarming - a tiny bit erotic.

Sapnap, shifting more in his space, set his phone aside and held his breath, letting the feel of tiny nips work their way up the length of his thigh. He couldn’t help but grip harder at the others hair, earning a temperamental pause before relaxing and releasing a shaky breath. 

Dream took his time, ignoring the harsh tugs at his hair and the hushed protests for kinder nibbles. Minutes after minutes passed by, and when he was finally satisfied, he turned onto his back to face the man above him. Sapnap looked slightly out of breath, despite making little to no movement the entire time, and his cheeks seemed to redden so deeply it looked as if it were hot that day.

Dream pushed himself up, turning slightly around as he pulled the smaller onto his lap, huddling their bodies close. “Thank you,” 

Sapnap simply huffed, burying his face deeper into the crook of Dreams neck, placing tiny kisses a long his collarbone. 

“Do you want food?”

”Are you food?” Sapnap laughed, his hot breath gliding smoothly across the others skin.

Dream wheezed, tucking himself closer and hiding his face in raven hair. “You’re an idiot.”

Sapnap pushed slightly away, looking fondly into those content, patient emerald eyes, cupping warm cheeks with his hands and bringing their lips closer. “Yeah,” He pecked at plump pink lips, “So are you.” Going back in a second time to kiss again, carefully deepening the shared intimacy.

Dream no longer felt irritated, frustrated, needy, cold and singular; he felt warm and cozy, a tight feeling buried into the depths of his stomach - the one that felt so good it was addicting - and he would forever want for this. 

_The cold is gone when your body is close._  
 _I can’t wait to see the bruises on your thighs.  
_ _You’re all mine._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a whole ass dreamnap story but I couldn’t use words so this is what happened instead,,<\3
> 
> Also - I know - this is really bad, but just let me live :,[


End file.
